Spark
by CharmedAndDangerous22
Summary: Elijah is a 1000 year old vampire. Lilah has only lived a few years as a vampire, being taught by a Teacher named Gerard. When Gerard is killed, he gives Lilah an ominous quest, find the Originals. When this fire erupts, who knows what sort of Sparks will fly?
1. Prologue

Lilah sighed, sinking further down into her desk. Her vampire teacher, Gerard, kept droning on and on about something.  
She hadn't drunk any blood since morning, though, and was finding it hard to focus.  
"Lilah, are you listening?" The older man stopped his pacing.  
Lilah looked up, "Hmm? Yes, of course."  
Gerard sighed, setting the book he was reading out of down. "You've only been a vampire for a few years, Lilah, I'm you need to know this."  
Lilah nodded, running her fingers through her light brown waves. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted." Gerard rubbed his temples,"Alright, go home. I'll see you in the morning."  
Lilah sighed, grateful. She picked up her bag and started walking down the street, where her apartment was at. After a few years of living in Chicago, Gerard and her had to move since she wasn't aging. Frozen at nineteen forever.  
Carefully entering her small home, she set her stuff down. Draining a blood bag, she quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The next day Lilah woke and hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a mint colored blouse that brought out her medium emerald colored eyes. She flashed down the street, no one was out in the early morning and she was too fast to be seen anyways. What she saw was not to be expected, though. The artifact-filled home was quiet, and unusually so. Gerard was always making noises of some sort, Lilah was sure he never slept. She kept her footsteps extremely quiet, almost unheard, as she stepped into the house. There was a loud crash, and she saw Gerard and another man tumble-down the first flight of stairs, and hit the wall.  
The younger, burly man, was attempting to stake the elder man. "Gerard!"Lilah cried out, ready to go help him.  
"No, Lilah, remember what I told you about the originals. Mystic Falls, find them, the five are back, mention the Eclipse Coun-"He struggled to speak, his last word cut off when the younger man plunged a stake into Gerard's heart.  
Lilah gasped, her eyes filling with tears . She remember what he said and flashed out of the house as fast as she could, shaking with the shock.  
Go to Mystic Falls, find an Original, was the mantra she kept repeating in her head as she headed south for Virginia.


	2. When Sparks Fly

Lilah took in the sights of the small town. She had absoloutely no idea where any Originals were, or why they would even be in Mystic Falls in the first place. With a sigh, Lilah turned her- er, borrowed, Porsche off, and stepped out of the car. She would try to find the closest vampire and ask, any supernatural being living here would have to know where the Originals are, not knowing would be a stupid mistake.

Lilah walked down the street, keeping her senses open to any non-human scents. She was reaching a building that looked like a highschool, when she got the tiniest vibes from across the courtyard. Once she focused in, she saw a boy with dark blonde hair talking to a tan girl with dark hair.

She walked over to the pair, as Lilah got closer she could tell the girl was a witch, and judging by the slight tension in the boy's jaw when a human walked by, he was probably a vampire. "Hello,"Lilah greeted. She wasn't one to talk to people she didn't know, but the last thing she was going to do was abandon Gerard's last wish. Lilah ignored the clench in her heart at thoughts of that morning, and turned her attention back to the pair.

The witch's eyes narrowed, "She's a vampire," The girl hissed to her companion. The boy looked around quickly,  
knowing that nothing could happen in such a public place. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.  
Vampires here must be bad news to them, Lilah figured. "I'm Lilah, I don't want any trouble," She explained, her voice tired, "I just need to know where the Originals are staying and I'll be out of your hair."

"Why do you need to know where there are?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have a... mission, to fulfill, and I need their assistance," Lilah mused, deciding this was the best way to go.

The girl snorted, "Originals don't help anyone but theirselves, you'll be better on your own."

Lilah sighed, "Please help me. I just need to know where they are, it's for everyone's safety," She said, clenching her hands methodically.

The guy looked like he was thinking, before telling her the address and direction of the Mikaelson home.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," Lilah said, walking off in the direction of the house, leaving the two behind her wondering how she knew his name. She gave a small smile at this, she had noticed it written in small print Italian on what she assumed was his daylight ring.

In a few heartbeats, Lilah was at the Mikaelson home, watching from the forest next to it. There were hybrids surrounding it, and there was no way she would be able to get in without being choked. Luckily, Lilah wasn't just your average young vampire. In a few heartbeats, she was flipping hybrids rendering them unconsious. She sprinkled sleeping dust on a few, a gift from a witch back in Chicago.

Once her path was clear, she knocked on the door. After waiting several minutes with no reply, she opened the unlocked door. "Hello?" She offered, stepping into the foyer.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her throat, which Lilah could have disarmed but she decided it was best to earn the Originals trust instead of freezing the nerves in their hand. "Nice little tricks out there, taking my hybrids out," A voice said, then he turned around to see her face. Lilah knew it was Klaus, by the way he said 'my' hybrids.

"Here...Eclipse.. Council," Lilah squeezed out, Klaus crushing her windpipe.

He released her out of shock, allowing Lilah the time to move to the other side of the room, away from his clutches.  
"How do you know about that?" Klaus hissed, his voice dangerously low. It was then Lilah realized there were footsteps from the stairs. Her eyes flickered up to them, and into the cool brown eyes of another Original. He had short, dark hair and a strong jawline, which didn't explain why Lilah felt her cheeks heat up from looking at him.

"Oh- a man named Gerard was teaching me about.. well, everything, and he was killed. He told me to find the Originals,  
tell them that the five are back, and mention something called the Eclipse Council to make sure you didn't kill me on sight," Lilah explained, her eyes narrowing at the last part.

The man on the stairs was now standing next to Klaus, watching her. She felt nervous under her gaze, unusually so.  
Lilah was always, collected and confident. If a little temperous and sarcastic sometimes.

Klaus turned to the man, and after some brief conversation that silently happened, the man had his hand around Lilah's jacket-clad arm, and was firmly leading her to what she assumed was the basement. Lilah felt like his hand was burning a hole in her favorite leather jacket, but she forced those thoughts away. He led her to a cell, which she angrily was forced into.

As he left to talk with his brother, Lilah paced and fumed. She could have gotten away, she could get away now. Prove her strength and wit. She needed their trust, though, so she would have to wait for them to release her, prove that she wouldn't run just because she could.

Lilah focused in on their voices, though they were speaking in hushed, low, tones and there was two layers of concrete between them. She could only make out a few words, 'Spark', 'Impossible', 'One way to find out' and 'what about Kol'.  
So the man must be Elijah, the second eldest.

Lilah anxiously waited as she heard them come downstairs, the doorknob creaking, and then she was face to face with the brothers. She watched as Klaus' pupils started to dialate. "You can't compell me. I've been drinking vervain for the past decade," Lilah said, reaching for the cell's bars. She clenched her jaw as it sizzled on her hand, but the pain was tolerated. "So you could have escaped," Elijah said, no exact emotion in his voice. Lilah gave a short nod.

"Alright, well lets hope you're telling the truth, love," Klaus said, with an unsettling smirk. "What did Gerard tell you about the Elclipse Council?"

"Nothing," Lilah immiedantly answered, "Until the morning he was killed. He taught be everything about anything, but never mentioned that."

The brothers pondered this for a moment, before Elijah opened the bars. He tentatively raised a hand to her cheek,  
and despite her brain's protest, Lilah stayed still. Once the contact was made, Lilah felt tingles all over her body,  
and heat pool into her lower stomach, as well as the sudden need to be close to him. She realized the unrational thoughts, and with a gasp stepped back, breaking the contact. Her body protested, but her mind was at a lost at what could have just happened.

Klaus gave a small chuckle from behind Elijah, "Looks like she's your Spark."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please review!**

**I'd really like to know what you think!**

**I have the next few chapters written, but I'd like to know what you think before I post them**

**-Cad**


End file.
